Rebels
by MystearicaBlaze
Summary: Four Cities , Two rivals , Two lovers , Two rebels. You need to read it to know it...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **This story was written and published because the idea came to me suddenly...**

 **And this is just a prologue ...**

* * *

 _PROLOGUE_

 _This world which is also known as the 'Earth' is a place where the so called 'Humans' live. Humans are known for their intelligence because it's proven. But the thing is these so called 'Humans' can't anymore be called 'Humans'. Why? Because it's now divided into four different parts._

The Gloria City - The city of the Maidens. Its called the city of Maidens because it only consists of Maidens as in Girls / Ladies / Females. The Gloria city believes in empowering Females and giving them more importance than the filthy males. We are taught to be independent. We are taught to be free. We are taught to never believe what a male says because according to our teachers they are nothing but lies. The Maidens of the Gloria city want to fill this whole world with Females because they want to remove the 'impurities and they are actually making it work. Well, it's not like I support males anyway.

The Clysteria City - The city full of males (that's not what they actually call it) The total opposite of the Gloria City. It is full of filthy males who think about nothing but themselves. The Clysteria City is something which the Maidens of Gloria City have never seen and do not want to. So I guess I have nothing here.

The Ashstone city - The city of Angels. God knows why it's called that. The Ashstone City is the city where people who do not want to die unmarried live. There everything is allowed. Marriage, Kids , A big happy family. But the problem is neither the Gloria city nor the Clysteria city helps them in any matter. They have to survive on their own.

The Pitch city - The city of horrors. Anyone disobeying rules and regulations or the orders in any of the three cities is thrown here. Nobody cares about what happens to you. You have to , one ; face the opposite gender , two ; make sure you survive because it isn't like the other three cities . It's dark , scary and altogether dangerous.

The Gloria city and the Clysteria City are huge compared to the other two. The Ashstone city and The Pitch city are actually big and if combined will be bigger than the size of one of them.

These four cities are very different from each other. I am not supposed to say this but they are all selfish and this has been going on for decades ever since the biggest War of all times because of which this happened. And people just never seem to learn.

I shut the book I was reading and decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was the Closing ceremony and I have no interest in getting scolded by any of the Mistresses. I got up from my desk and stretched. I slowly walked towards the bed and took my reading glasses off. As I shut the lights I slowly drifted to sleep. _Live your life to the fullest when you can ...especially in high school...always remember that Misaki._

* * *

 **This is small I know**

 **Well I have some things planned but I don't know whether it'll actually work or not...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone!**

 **A shoutout to - Sakkim98 and Laki Just for Fun and Snivy8276 and Epicest of the Epic and Iamgio and Celestia Glare and violet167 and SoftieSoftMarshmallow and Kawaii Neko Otaku and Ling Xiaoyu and both the Guests!  
**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing because personally I thought I wouldn't get a single review!**

 **There are lots of things which surely seemed stupid in the prologue but I promise I will make sure to clear it out sooner or later.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER -_ _I do not own this fantastic anime / manga though I would have loved to , I only own the plot (and maybe the made up characters)_**

* * *

Cool breeze , chirping birds , rustling leaves , slow but steady flow of water of the river nearby and the warm sunshine. They don't care about anything. They are the same everywhere . Whether it be here or anywhere else.

Walking through the huge corridors of St. Gloria Academy , my thoughts drifted to my favorite topic . Criticizing the 4 cities.

Third year of Highschool. Finally. The Gloria City has only one school which all the girls attend. Its campus is huge. No! Calling it huge is an understatement. It is enormous. And the field stretches out for miles. And the dorms are even bigger. But you know what I hate most? Half of the time it smells of either powder or perfume or soap , which by the way is very very annoying.

Being a Glorian I have never felt like one. I always thought there was something missing even though I had everything in fact more then I needed. And the fact is that even though they don't admit it the Glorians are incomplete without Clysterians.

The City of Angels - The Ashstone City. That place ...is unbelievable. The opposite genders get married and settle there . But the conditions are hard. Considering that a law was made that if wanted they could send their children to grow up and live in either Gloria or Clysteria based on their genders. This law in the 'LAW BOOK' of both The Gloria and The Clysteria cities. And thanks to that the human species still exist as this goes around in a cycle. Other then that no help is provided to the Ashstone City by the other two major ones.

"Misaki!" As I heard my name being called , I turned and was immediately crushed in a hug by my best friend Sakura.

"Whoa! Sakura? What makes you happy so early in the morning? Which reminds me. Where have you been all morning? I didn't see you after we got dressed"

"Oh! I...I had some l-last minute homework so I was busy . N-Nothing very great" She replied as she linked her hand with mine as Shizuko joined me on the other side.

"You sure?"

"Y-Yeah! Its Third Year of high school! If anything I am super happy"

"Quite visible" And right then Shizuko nudged Sakura really hard in the gut and gestured towards me.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

"Sakura - san..."

"Misaki!" Sakura suddenly burst out "I have something to tell you!"

"Okay...?"

"N-Not here...when we get back to dorm"

"Suit yourself" _What was wrong with her?_

* * *

"So what's up? " I asked as I brushed my wet hair. I had taken a bath right after we got back from dinner. It was perfectly normal for me. I settled on my bed and stared at Sakura who was silently munching on a lollipop pretending to read a magazine . "You have been acting weird all day. And from what I am guessing you were waiting for me to ask you"

"Good guess , Misaki - san" said Shizuko as she got up from her desk and sat on her bed .

"So what's going on?"

"Misaki...I..."

"You?"

"I have done something ...I shouldn't have..."

Now I was getting scared "What did you do?"

She gulped and then got up and walked towards her wardrobe. She took something out and hid it behind her. She closed her wardrobe and walked towards me.

"Promise me you won't get mad"

"Okay"

"Here..." She took that thing from behind her and handed it to me. It looked like a poster and when I flipped it my eyes widened and I dropped it immediately.

"Sakura..." I looked at her and she hung her head in shame.

I got up and ran towards the door to check whether it was properly locked or not. And then I slowly walked towards her and picked the poster and almost slammed it in her face.

"Where did you get this?!" I asked my voice filled with anger.

"You can ask her that when she shows you her full collection" Shizuko spoke , her voice bitter

"Collection?"

Shizuko walked towards Sakura's wardrobe and opened the door and gestured me to come over and when I did , I felt so horrible I could have fainted.

"Sakura!" I shouted. Her wardrobe was full of posters of some guys who looked like they were a part of a band. There were stacks of CD's and posters with their pictures on it , inside her wardrobe. I glared at her.

"Where did you get all this?"

"From ...Leila"

"Leila?! As in Leila Dames?!"

"Yeah..."

"Are you nuts?! Why do you have this anyway and since how long?"

"Last month... Misaki I am sorry"

"You know the room inspection is next week! What are you gonna do?"

"That's why I told you! Do something Misaki!"

"How come I never came to know about this? And when did it all start?"

"When...Leila and I sat together during lunch"

"And how did it turn to this?"

"I heard some of their songs and ...then I asked her and she told me they were sung by guys...and when I asked her she told me she could get me more of it and I was like 'Yeah sure' and then she got me some CDs and then I liked them even more and-"

"She fell in love with the vocalist" Shizuko interrupted

"WHAT?!" I shouted "You...You fell in love with a guy?! You know that is ...is insane!"

"But Misaki! Try listening to them...they are amazing!"

"Sakura! Are you stupid? Think about how to get rid of them! If anyone finds out we could be sent to the 'Pitch City'! You do realize that don't you?"

" 'Pitch City' ?" She asked her voice quivering. "Misaki! Help me!"

"If we throw them anywhere we'll be caught. We need to do something else...return them to Leila!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because...I paid her for this and she won't take it back!"

"Then ask her how she is gonna get rid of them!"

"She won't!"

"Then won't she get caught?"

"I don't know!"

The door burst open and one of the Matrons entered and glared at us and my , and I know Sakura and Shizuko's hearts too almost stopped.

"What are you doing still awake? Want chores to do? Because I am really sleepy"

"N-No! We were just going to bed!"

"You better!" And with that she shut the door and I gulped.

"The Matrons have a spare key of each room. They can open our door , mess everything up and we still won't be able to do anything. For now , hide them below your clothes or something or under the sheets. So at least we don't have to worry about it now! And for God's sake go to sleep!" I shouted giving orders and totally loosing my cool. But the other two weren't dazed and they followed my orders and got in bed.

"Misaki will everything be fine?" Sakura asked as I switched the lights off.

"Yes. You needn't worry about anything. I'll find a way out of this mess before the inspection" _And hopefully not die._

* * *

"Misaki!"

"Sakura! Stop scaring me like that!" I said as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"But ...I have bad news!"

"What happened now?"

"The room inspection day has been preponed to day after tomorrow!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes! It was just put up on the notice board!"

"Damn! We'll have to do something fast!"

"That we have to!"

"But what?"

"Okay..." I inhaled sharply "Get me the posters!"

"Huh? Y-Yeah!" Sakura replied as she ran towards her wardrobe. She took out as many posters as she could and dumped them on my bed and then went back for the second lot.

"This is way more then I thought!" I sighed as I grit my teeth and looked at Sakura who looked like she would burst in tears any second.

"So...we are going to wet these posters"

"W-Won't work. They are water proof"

"You really know how to fall in trouble , don't you? Didn't you ever think of the consequences?"

" I did. But... I thought everything will be fine and one poster won't be of any harm...but before I knew it , all these piled up. I-I am sorry"

"Fine...then we transform them!"

"Transform?"

"Yes. We'll stick stuff on it , like drawings and stuff and cover them and then even if we throw them away , it'll be fine"

"You're a genius , Misaki - san" Shizuko complimented

I gulped "Guys! Get to work!"

* * *

"Alright girls! We will now begin with the room inspection about which we informed you earlier . Hopefully , we'll get satisfying results this time" Vanessa Parker. The headmistress of St. Gloria. The most strict teacher. All about things being perfect and if it isn't , brace yourself for the worst.

"Misaki ...you have huge bags under your eyes" Sakura said as I lay down on the bed

"And who do you think is responsible for that?" I asked as I covered my face with my arm.

"You both should get dressed. You heard the announcement didn't you? They could be here any minute" Shizuko said as she poked me.

"Yeah..." I was totally exhausted. We worked on all of those things for three nights in a row. We covered them . somehow. Drawing on the backside , making charts and calendars out of them , cut them in pieces like flowers and stars , we did every possible thing with the posters , magazines or CD'S we could get our hands on. We transformed and changed everything. And if God was on our side , the officers wouldn't come to know about it.

Just as I finished tying my shoelaces , someone knocked on the door. Sakura and Shizuko looked at me and we nodded in agreement. _WE CAN DO THIS._

I cautiously opened the door and was immediately met by the stern gaze of the three officers standing outside our room. They were the same kind , like the ones we saw two months back. The white shirt , the white pleated skirt , the black tie and belt with the logo of Gloria on it and knee high lace boots and hair pulled back in a ponytail , a blank expression on their face.

"Hanazono Sakura , Kaga Shizuko and Ayuzawa Misaki , we are in charge of your room"

"Huh? Y-Yeah...Please come in" I made way for the three of them to enter the room.

"Good morning" Sakura and Shizuko greeted and in return they nodded.

They walked around the room and looked around. They took out the detecting device and looked at us , their gaze cold and commanding.

"Please step out of the room" One of them said.

"Y-Yes" And together Shizuko , Sakura and me walked out and slowly shut the door behind us.

"Misaki..." Sakura whispered as she slowly grabbed my arm.

"We'll be fine..."

"They are not going to forgive us , if they find out. First , we did something that was illegal and now we tried to hide it" Shizuko whispered as I leaned on the wall.

There were so many girls out of their rooms with a worried expression on their face. I wanted to laugh at their stupidity. Put yourself in our shoes and see. But I couldn't blame them. After all they didn't know anything.

The room inspection day. I have had it hundreds of times in my life , but never ever have I felt so scared of it. I have knowledge about all the tools they use and I prepared our room for it. The detecting device. Emits a blue light , when shone on something , tells whether it is dangerous , illegal or plain unneeded. The also had a special see - through all specs which could see hidden things , whether it be in daylight or nighttime. The Glorian Officers were scary and the Glorian Scientists were even scarier. Sometimes I hoped Gloria wasn't so advanced.

Sometimes I was scared of everything and everybody in Gloria. The teachers , the officers , the scientists , the patrollers , the judges , the matrons and sometimes my own friends . All of them could be defined with one word ; scary.

"-aki! Misaki! Are you listening?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of me.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry"

The door flung open and the same officers stood in front of us , the same expression plastered on their face and my heart almost stopped beating. Did they find something?

"Good work girls. Your room is clean and very neat" One of them said a small smile on her lips "You have gotten a perfect 9.5"

"Wha-? Yay!" Sakura said as she hugged me.

"Keep it up" And with that they walked away.

"Misaki..." Sakura's eyes teared up

"We did it" I whispered.

* * *

The excitement of the room inspection died down in a few days and everything went back to normal. I was surprised on how my life would have been shattered if I had made the slightest mistake in taking care of those things. I sighed . It was all in the past now. Thinking about it would only ruin my mood. I had to focus on studying and become an all rounder this year too. I had already won it thrice but there was a new sense of achievement every time I won it.

I lay down in bed and closed my eyes. What if we would have gotten caught? Would we have been sent to the 'Pitch City'? Or would we have punishments? We had taken a huge risk. My life could go from heavenly to hell in an instant , and I would have not been able to do anything.

My mom used to call me a 'Black tongue' at times. Because whenever I thought or said something bad might happen it used to. Nothing of that sort ever happened ever since Middle school and whatever Mom said was just a joke anyway.

I sighed and slowly started drifting to sleep when the door to our room burst open and the Headmistress walked in with four officers behind her. She looked very angry and disappointed as she walked towards me and I sat on the bed in fear.

"Misaki Ayuzawa" She said her voice crisp and clear "Never did I think you would do this"

"Pardon?" I asked. Don't tell me it was those things.

"You have been the all rounder of St. Gloria for three years now. Aren't you a bit ashamed? Never did I think you would do something illegal like this" She said as she slammed the poster which Sakura showed me a few days back.

"Wha-?"

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Please let me explain! It isn't Misaki's f-" Sakura said as she stood next to me.

"Hush , Hanazono! Do not interrupt! I believe you have an explanation for this?"

"I-I...do"

"And I would be very obliged if you share it with me" Ms. Vanessa said as she gestured to two officers " Get her to my office this instant!" And with that she turned on her heel and walked out. The two officers walked towards me and handcuffed my wrists.

"Misaki!" Sakura and Shizuko shouted.

I smiled at them and mouthed a _I'll be fine._

* * *

"So? Would you like to share it?"

Personally no. "They aren't mine"

"WHAT?" She exclaimed "This isn't the time to be joking around. Tell me the truth"

"I am telling you the truth"

"Look Misaki Ayuzawa! If you would stop beating around the bush and tell us what exactly is the case we would like to discuss your punishment"

"Like I said before , I have no clue what you are talking about"

"I think you would like telling us the truth when we attach the 'Lie detector' or would you like to tell it now?"

Damn. I wouldn't be able to save Sakura if they attach the 'Lie detector'. I would rather fall in trouble than pulling those two with me. Even if it costed me my life.

"I...I had a liking to that band"

"Where did you find out about them?"

"I ...uh...kinda hacked a blocked website , unblocked it and then that's where I found out about them"

"So you have done four illegal things till now"

"Yes"

"And didn't you once think that your whole life could be destroyed by it?"

"No"

"But I must salute the way you use your brain. Like , literally"

"...So what are you going to do now?"

"The Gloria Board of Control doesn't allow more than three mistakes . And you did the fourth one before we even came to know about the first three"

"So?"

"I have to inform them ofcourse because I cannot take decision on such a violation. Keep an eye on her. Let me go call Officer Jane" With that she got up and walked towards the phone. The hell she expects me to do with handcuffs on?

"Hello Jane ...yeah Vanessa speaking...I want you to come to the dorm immediately...yeah I have some work for you...yeah right now...thanks" I heard her conversation with this Jane and from what I was guessing she was coming here to arrest me and take me to the jail.

Half an hour passed before Ms. Jane entered. She looked like the Head officer because she wasn't wearing a skirt instead she was wearing pants and there was a Gloria logo on her belt , shirt pocket and tie. She sent a confident vibe as soon as she walked towards me , her face blank.

"Is it her?"

"Yes"

"Tell me sweetie , what made you do all this?"

I _AM_ getting punished as well tell them what I feel about them "I could ask you the same"

"Sorry?"

"Tell me Ma'am what made the war happen? Which divided the genders?"

"Excuse me?"

"You might have an answer right?"

"It happened , because the men looked down on women. They thought that they are almighty and women can't do anything. We wanted to prove that we are better and we can live without them. If there is anything they can't live without us. And the Glorians will not accept them until they come begging to us for mercy"

I laughed "Mercy? I totally agree with what you said but don't you think that both the Clysterians and the Glorians are selfish? You know that if this goes on , the people could disappear from this world. And somewhere in your heart you know that you're incomplete without th-"

"Mind your tongue girl!" She shouted as she grabbed my collar "Who do you think you are huh? Don't you remember the pledge you take everyday in the morning? Or have you had short term memory loss?"

"None of those"

"Then shut your mouth" And I did. "You're coming with me" She grabbed my handcuffed arm and I got up and I walked behind her.

"Vanessa" She turned to her "I'll call you tomorrow"

"Okay" And with that we walked out.

* * *

Hot. It was very hot inside the cellar. I was so glad I was wearing my night suit otherwise I would have been a 'Misaki barbeque' by now. Yesterday night I was brought to this jail by Ms. Jane and she locked me in here and told me she would come back in the morning and from what I was anticipating it was already morning. And right then the door opened and Ms. Jane walked in and I got up.

"Misaki Ayuzawa , 17 years old , raven colored hair , five feet eight inches , one sister ; Suzuna and Mom ; Minako who lives in Ashstone city. Am I correct?"

"Yes"

"You have been the all rounder of St. Gloria for three continous years. All teachers think highly of you and praise you a lot. Never did they think you would do this"

"Expect the unexpected"

"The decision by the boards has come"

"What? What is it?"

"You'll be going to the Pitch City for three years"

"Wha...You're kidding...right?"

" No. The Boards have actually gone easy on you , considering the things you have done , its pretty less. You should be thankful"

"Thankful? Pitch City? ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? CONSIDERATION? THE HELL YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT? IF THEY WERE CONSIDERATE , THEY WOULDN'T SEND ME THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Silence!" And I shut my mouth immediately . Easy Misaki. She has the authority to make it worse

"Look , you'll be in the Pitch City for three years and the you'll be brought back an then you can enjoy your life"

"I didn't even do something thaaaat bad that I was directly sent to the Pitch City , that too for three years"

"Hacking a blocked website , having illegal things imported , trying to hide them from us , infront of this , three years is easy to manage" Really? Wanna switch places?

"And than its for you to decide , either you get in the Pitch City and get killed on the first day or adapt the tribal way and survive three years , you choose" Tribal? Direct from a St. Glorian student? Seriously?

"But don't you think three years is a bit too much? I mean I am a 17 year old high schooler"

"That's why its just 3 years"

"Just three years you say"

"Believe me. Thinking about it now is no use. They would have still gone easy on you if it was only three mistakes ...but you , you went ahead and commited the fourth one before we could catch up. You aren't the all rounder for nothing , are you Miss Smarty Brains?"

"You knew every device that would be used for the Room Inspection , and you set your room in such a way. I must say , your brains would have proven useful for us if you would have used it in the right place" She continued.

"Well , atleast it was better than using your brains to demolish things or more like people and overthrow them , or rule them or something" I shot back.

"You sure your are not from Clysteria? You sound like that" She replied her voice ice cold.

"I am female , and each and every fibre of mine shouts 'Female' "

"Glad to know. Otherwise I would have ended your life right now" With that she turned and opened the door "Let's go. We leave for the Pitch City in the afternoon. Be prepared"

And all I could do was sigh , curse my life , and follow her.

* * *

Black. Dark. Where was I? Wait...My eyes were closed. I was sleeping? I had that leisure? If I am sleeping than that means I am not going to the Pitch City? No...that is not possible. Then where was I and what was I doing?

"You alive?"

I opened my eyes and my eyes met beautiful , mesmerizing emerald green orbs. But I couldn't make out anything except the gaze of those eyes.

"You alive?" The person repeated and I realized something. The voice was ...a male's. I immediately got up and all the memories came back to me.

I was saved by a blonde person.

A blonde person with emerald green eyes.

A blonde _guy_ with green eyes.

And realization of what had happened hit me.

* * *

 **So ...guess I left you at a cliffhanger? Let me tell you it will be explained in the next chapter...**

 **I was particularly enthusiastic about updating today because yesterday was my b'day ^~^ ..I would have liked to do it yesterday but because I had an exam today I couldn't...**

 **Anyway I really hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **MYSTEARICA BLAZE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **Long time huh? Sorry to keep you waiting! *insert cheeky grin***

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter**

* * *

 _(FLASHBACK)_

"Misaaaaaki!" Sakura burst into another waterfall of tears "You c-can't go!"

I finished tying the laces of my combat boots and looked at her. I had returned half an hour back to prepare for my 'trip' to the Pitch City. And ever since I had returned Sakura and Suzuna (who had also heard the news) were constantly crying with Shizuko holding back her tears.

"Oh c'mon! I'll be back soon! The three years without me will pass by in a jiffy! And before you know it , I'll be back!"

Those three looked at me with sadness flashing in their eyes as my pathetic attempt to convince them failed. But the truth was I didn't know what I was actually doing. Trying to convince them..or myself?

"You know what?!" Sakura suddenly stood up and faced me , wiping her tears with the back of her hand "I'll go tell Miss Vanessa that you aren't the one who is to be blamed-!"

I grabbed her wrist and glared at her "You will do no such thing Sakura! You do realize if we do that , all the three of us are going to fall in trouble! And I am not allowing that! " I shouted

"But it's better than making you face the problems alone!" Shizuko muttered , the tears she had been holding in , all pouring out.

I shook my head getting up and walking towards my wardrobe "I can't do that girls"

"But Misaki-!"

"Shush. We talk no more about this" Opening one of my drawers , I took out the silver star pendant Sakura and Shizuko had given to me on my sixteenth birthday , which had 'CREATIVITY AT IT'S BEST' written on it and put it through the locket. I also took out the pin Suzuna had given me. It was a dove with it's wings spread with flower held in it's beak. Even though it was three years old , it was as shiny as ever. I wrapped the locket around my wrist and put the pin in the pocket of my cargo pants and zipped it. I wasn't losing it. I looked at myself in the mirror. Black tank top , black cargo pants and black boots. It was as if I was already from the Pitch City. Sighing , I closed the wardrobe.

"Onee - san.." I heard Suzuna say as she hugged me from behind , her arms wrapped around my waist.

I turned to face her and kissed her temple "Take care of yourself for me , will you?"

She nodded and hugged me tighter as the tears in my eyes started to fall "I will" She croaked

"Hey.." I pulled back and looked at her "Trust your Onee - chan on this one , okay?"

She sniffed "O-Okay.."

"That's my Sis" I whispered as I kissed her temple again.

Completely pulling back from her , I turned to my other two sisters who were also in tears and spread my arms wide. Sakura bit her lower lip and ran towards me as I enveloped her in a hug. Shizuko joined us a heartbeat later as the three of us cried together. Some minutes later , Suzuna joined us and the four of us stood there , crying.

"My my. Such a heart touching moment"

My head snapped in the direction of the voice that had just referred to us. And standing by the door was the devil herself.

"What do you want?" I snarled , pulling back.

"Such harsh words..Can't I say goodbye to such a good friend of mine?"

That's right. Everybody was aware of what was going on.

"We have barely talked"

"Still!" Leila insisted "You and I have been so close that I almost want to cry"

"Cry?! My goodness , such foolish jokes" Sakura scoffed.

"It's not a joke" Leila replied , entering the room without permission "I really want to cry..in joy"

"Huh..Wha.." My eyes widened in horror as the realization of what was happening hit me like thousands of rocks.

But it looked like I wasn't the only one who realized it. Suzuna clasped a hand on her mouth as she gasped and Sakura took a step ahead , steam practically coming out of her ears as Shizuko grabbed her arm shaking her head.

"You little piece of-!" Sakura started as she stomped her foot.

"Sakura.." I raised a hand to silence her as I glared at Leila "And what grudge do you hold against me that made you go this far?!"

"Huh..how disgusting" Leila spoke as she glared back "You do all this?! And yet you act innocent!"

"Mind explaining?!"

"I-It was all because of you! All because of you that I always came second in class! All the freaking time! Everytime! And the worst part?! Everyone remembered who came first ..but no one! Hear me? No one remembered the person who came second!"

"What..?"

"I wanted you out of the way long back , Misaki. And when I got the chance ..I did it!"

"This girl needs medical attention.." Shizuko murmered

I opened my mouth but no words seemed to come out. I was shell shocked at what had happened "But..why? You could have studied harder , worked harder"

"IT DIDN'T WORK! WHY DID I GO THIS FAR THEN HUH?" Leila screamed. Then taking a deep breath she turned and without a second glance started to walk out of the door "I wish you luck , Misaki. And let me tell you ; Things always don't work the way you want them to" With that she walked out.

"So she chose the easy way?" I whispered as I stared at the palm of my hand.

"That's it! I am telling Ms. Vanessa about this right now!" Sakura started walking towards the door "And I am taking that psycho blonde with me!"

"Sakura.." I grabbed her arm "You will do no such thing"

"Misaki?!"

"You won't be any different then. And we have no proof against her. You'll not do it"

"You heard her! Shizuko heard her! Suzuna also heard her! We don't need more proof then this!"

"Sakura..look into my eyes and tell me they'll believe us" I challenged.

Sakura grit her jaw and looked me in the eye and averted gaze. She knew she couldn't do it.

"Sakura.." I walked towards her and hugged her "I hate leaving you as much as you hate it"

"I hate you for taking it all on yourself when in reality you did nothing…" She muttered.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be like that! We are best friends! We got each others backs!"

"But I ain't got yours"

"Sakura" I said in a stern tone as I grabbed her shoulders and made her look at me "Everything is going to be fine. There is nothing you need to be worried about. You believe in me..right?"

"More then myself"

"There it is"

* * *

"Ready?" Ms. Jane asked.

"Ready" I confirmed , half heartedly.

Ms. Jane was herself driving me to the gates of the Pitch City. She ensured that I was given luxury till I step out of her car. Why? I have no idea.

The Pitch City. It was a humongous place. By humongous I mean it. It stretched for so long that if a person by mistake hit it's one way road , it would take the person ages to come back.

The Pitch City was surrounded by grey , dull and creepy looking walls. Those walls were probably higher than any building in the world. What was behind those walls , only the people inside knew. Now I know what you are thinking. Didn't people ever try escaping? They are humans with intelligent brains. They could probably do something and get out , right? Nope. Impossible. They weren't ordinary walls. They had electricity flowing through them. One touch and you next thing you are crying in someone's arms in the Ashstone City. Next. You try Tarzan? 'Aaaaaaaah' and out? You'll go 'Owwwwwwwww!' next and probably that'll be the end of you.

We were driving in silence. Ms. Jane had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was resting on the window sill. It would have been an honor sitting next to her in other situations but it wasn't the case now. The aura around was heavy and it made me feel scared.

We had been travelling for more then eight hours and I was beginning to grow more and more wary. As I felt we were getting closer , my body started to shake.

When another 3 hours later we reached , I was actually half asleep. Those big gates made my eyes almost pop out of their sockets. I gulped. Pitch City was here and somehow I wasn't ready for it. I doubt anyone ever was.

I heard Ms Jane sigh. I turned to look at her and as soon as she saw the look on my face , her expression softened. She gave me a sad smile as she put her hand in the pocket of her jacket and took something out. An earring. But that didn't surprise me. What surprised me was that there was only one in her hand.

"Turn around" She said quietly and I obeyed.

I felt her put the earring through my ear hole and then I heard something snap. Like a lock had turned in. I immediately turned to face her as she sighed again.

"This earring is the proof that you are a member of the Pitch City now. But as it is grey , it means it is temporary"

My throat felt dry as I nodded and slowly my hand made it way to the open the door when Ms. Jane's hand landed on my shoulder.

"Misaki" She said as I refused to turn and face her "We know you aren't supposed to be here. But ..you know why we had to put you in this situation"

"I perfectly do. Thank you for everything" I replied as I got out.

* * *

Seven hours. It had been seven hours since I had entered those huge gates and verified myself. After that I had been walking aimlessly for those seven hours. Pitch City wasn't like how it was usually described. It looked surprisingly..like a normal forest.

Deciding to give my sore feet some rest I sat down under the shade of an oak tree. Closing my eyes I decided to rest for a while.

But what was I expecting?

It's Pitch City for God's sake.

Rest and Comfort are not in its dictionary.

"Woah! Can't believe this chic did a crime!" And for the first time in my life I saw a guy. Immediately coming to my senses I stood up.

"They do have a good set in Gloria" Another guy followed him and came out from behind the bush.

"W-What do you want?" I asked as I started to walk backwards as my brain and senses had thankfully alerted me well in time.

"Oh nothing!" A third entered the scene "Except perhaps your life?"

 _Oh no!_

I turned around and saw that they had me cornered from all sides. No!No! My life can't end before it even started in the Pitch City. I got down on my knees , closed my eyes and started praying the prayer we had been taught back in Kindergarten. God! Save me! Anyway!

"Look at her! She knows her place. I beet we could sell her in the marke-"

 _Thud!_

I peeked and saw that the one who looked like had been talking was on the ground. Slowly opening my eyes I saw that one by one all of them were getting beaten up and were falling on the ground. Slowly getting on my feet I ran past them and into the woods. I could hear footsteps behind me as I ran for dear life.

"That's it girl" One of them appeared in front of me as I forcefully came to a stop.

But it didn't save me.

The guy from earlier put an arm around my neck and made me forcefully kneel and face the sky. He took out an axe longer then both my hands joined together and placed it near my neck.

 _It was so long! Nuh uh! My life has been pretty good and I want to thank God for everything he has given me and-_

"OUCH!"

"That's it leave the girl"

"But I-"

 _Snap!_

I saw blood pour from above me and my vision darkened and my head started spinning.

"Woah!"

The last thing I saw was that a blonde guy had caught me in his embrace. Mistake. His warm embrace.

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"So..you okay now?"

My head snapped in the direction of the guy who had talked to me. This was my second time looking at a guy from this close. I gulped as I slowly hid myself in those sheets that were covering me.

"Y-Yes"

"So , you are temporary here?"

"Y-Yes"

"You are from Gloria?"

"Y-Yes"

"Is 'Y-Yes' the only word in your vocabulary?"

"No!" I shreiked.

"Glad to know" The blonde stated getting up from the armchair he was sitting on. He walked towards me and held his hand out "Usui Takumi"

I stared at his extended hand and pondered on whether to shake it or not. Deciding against the latter I slowly extended my hand "Ayuzawa Misaki" I introduced shaking his hand reluctantly.

"You are pretty scared of guys , huh?"

"I _am_ a Glorian"

"Right. Glorian"

"So ..what place is this?"

"You are currently in the bar which is owned by my friend." That was when I noticed my surroundings. It was a pretty cozy room. The lighting was dim and the furniture was modest. The walls and flooring were wood and including the bedside table and the wardrobe. "And for your information , there are more girls here with you"

"Seriously?" I asked my eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. They are downstairs. You can change into those" He stated gesturing to a pair of clothes that were neatly folded and kept next to the lamp.

"Thanks..a lot"

Usui just nodded in response and walked towards the door. I watched as he opened the door and walked out. Just as he was about to close it , his gaze fell on me again "Don't worry Ayuzawa. No one is going to hurt you here"

And for some reason after he left , my whole face flushed and burned red.

* * *

"Look who do we have here!"

After changing into faded blue jeans and a simple white top , I walked downstairs to see if there was someone I knew. The very crowded and noisy bar suddenly became quiet as I descended down the stairs. This was awkward. I wasn't used to so much attention or so many boys.

"Well well , if it isn't Misaki Ayuzawa" A voice spoke to me as my head slowly turned in that direction to be met by familiar honey colored eyes as my mouth fell open.

"Elizabeth Strauss?!"

"Oh! You recognize me!"

"Ofcourse I do! Oh my God! I am so happy to see you here!" I exclaimed as I ran towards her and pulled her in a bear hug.

"That was sort of insulting , but sure"

Elizabeth Strauss was my idol. She was one year senior to me and we used to get along pretty well. She was one of the few seniors I knew well and respected. She deserved it. Every part of it. Well , until I heard she was being sent to the Pitch City.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant I am really happy to know someone here"

That was when I realized every one was quiet and watching our silent exchange. That sort of irritated me.

"What?" I snapped , looking around.

"No no. Don't take it the wrong way" A guy emerged from the crowd "We didn't mean it to be like that. It was the first time we saw such a thing. No one is usually this happy on their first day"

"Oh.." I felt my cheeks redden "I _am_ in Pitch City , right?" The atmosphere here was so friendly and happy go lucky that it didn't feel like the Pitch City.

"Why of course" The guy from before laughed "Doesn't feel like it , huh?"

"Not at all"

"Get used to it. Pitch City isn't like how it is mentioned in books"

"I can make that out"

"Ask her , Tora!" Someone from behind the guy whispered.

"Ask what?"

Elizabeth sighed "It's just a thing , you could say , a rule? That every new person saved by us needs to tell their tale on how they reached here"

"Oh..so I have to narrate mine?"

"Naturally"

"B-But.." _There are so many guys._

"Don't worry" Elizabeth patted my back "Everyone here is really good"

I stared at my shoes as I cleared my throat " I am a Glorian as you all know-"

"No no ..start by introducing yourself"

"Ah.." I gulped "My name is ..Misaki Ayuzawa. I am from The Gloria City. My Mom lives in Ashstone..I am 17 years old...what else?" I asked turning to face Elizabeth who chuckled.

"Um..tell us how you reached here"

"How I reached here?"

"Yeah. We would like to know right?"

"YEAH!" Lots of people shouted making me flinch.

"M-My..best friend..had something unintentionally imported from-"

"-Unintentionally?" A guy questioned.

"Y-Yes..she was tricked in it..and I came to know about it a week before the 'Room Inspection Day' "

"Ahh..how I hated those.." Elizabeth murmered and some girls standing nearby nodded in agreement.

"So..we had to somehow hide it and later they found out because of the girl who had tricked my best friend and ..we got caught" I ended.

"But..you are here alone..and temporary" Another guy said pointing to my earring.

"Yeah.." I gulped "They thought that I was too young to be sent to the Pitch City and would be of great use to them later so that is why I am temporary" I said "I guess.." I added a second later , letting out a nervous laugh.

"And you are alone here because..?" For the first time since I entered this room , I noticed Usui Takumi.

"Because I didn't want them to fall in trouble ...I never told the Mistresses that they were with me..and..came here alone"

"That means in a way you.."

"Uh yes..you could say volunteered for it"

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! And that it made up for not updating for so long!**

 **There are so many unanswered questions I know. When the time comes it'll be revealed.**

 **Stay tuned for more! Oh! And do leave a review and let me know about your thoughts on it!**

 **Till 32nd December is introduced!**

 **Mystearica Blaze**


	4. Chapter 4

**I present to you the new and the next chapter.**

 _ **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME (NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WOULD HAVE LOVED TO) OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I MADE.**_

* * *

There was dead silence as everyone present stared at me and I actually considered taking my words back.

"Woah.." Usui Takumi spoke up , (thankfully) breaking the silence "That's..that's a very noble thing to do"

"T-Thank you"

"So you are temporary , right?" If I recall his name was Tora , questioned.

"Yeah"

"For how long?"

"Three years"

 _Silence._

"Wow! Wow!" He exclaimed "You must be really smart , huh? Nobody is ever sent to Pitch without a confirmation for at least 20 years and here you are with a punishment for less than 10 years"

"Tora..stop it" Usui spoke up again "She's still new here and needs time to take in everything. Once she's used to it , you can scare her all you want"

"But I-"

"Tora. I second what Takumi said" Elizabeth piped in as she placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled "Come. Let me introduce you to our fellow ex - Glorians"

I was surprised at the number of girls I knew. I didn't properly know them but I had heard stories.

First came Subaru. She was a member of Gloria's Board of Control. She found the whole concept of separating males and females ridiculous. She was sent to the Pitch City because she was caught transferring confidential files to Ashstone and because the files were very important she was immediately sent to Pitch.

Next came Honoka. She was one of the many young mistresses who taught in St. Gloria. She (like Subaru) found the concept of division useless. She believed in equality. She taught her students both , good _and_ bad qualities of Gloria _and_ Clysteria. Which was forbidden. No one was allowed to speak highly of Clysteria in Gloria. Pretty low if you ask me.

After that was Satsuki. She was also a Glorian who had moved to Ashstone after graduation. She had gotten married but didn't know her husband was involved into the illegal transport of drugs. So along with her husband she was also sent to Pitch.

As for Erika? She was also caught with Satsuki and her husband because she was the no. 1 customer of Satsuki's husband.

And last in line was Elizabeth. Elizabeth was not only a very bright student but very smart too. She led many riots and protests against Gloria's board of Control which made them put her behind the bars and then send her to Pitch after it got out of control.

This was a story I had witnessed and heard lots of times. Elizabeth's words had a huge impact on the population of Gloria. Once she was put behind the bars , girls got down on streets and started protesting which made them send her away permanently.

It wasn't long before girls and guys were both narrating their stories to me. It was a little overwhelming but I think I could get used to it.

Except for one.

He just sat on the end of the island bar , sipping on his beer as he heard everyone tell their tale.

Suddenly a very loud bell started ringing and a huge smile spread across the lips of many.

Elizabeth grabbed my hand and started running towards the exit of the bar along with everyone else.

"W-What's happening?"

"You'll know!"

As we ran out of the door , I realized how every building in Pitch was (ironically) white in color. It had a single stripe of black on the very corner running the full length of the building on which the letters P - I - T - C - H were painted , running vertically on the stripe of black.

After running for about a good 2 minutes , along with another two hundred people or so who had also joined in , I also came to a stop in front a huge grassland which stretched for what looked like miles.

My mouth hung as soon as I saw it. Not the ginormous peice of land but the fact that there was a long , very very long table spread which had all kinds of food and wine on them. Not to mention another thousand people were present.

"It's DINNERTIME!" Elizabeth squealed along with a few others as she grabbed my hand and started running towards the table.

"D-Dinner?"

Another thing I realized as we ran closer was that people didn't even bother picking plates up or sitting down. They grabbed whatever they found and started eating like hungry wolves.

My eyes widened in horror. If this is how I was supposed to eat food , my Mistresses will be horrified. But that would be the only way I can survive here.

There was food flying around , wine falling on people and I had long back lost the track of Elizabeth's strawberry blonde hair. Just as I was backing away from the place to get some space , an apple was thrown my way and it was advancing really fast.

It made me regret all those times I had laughed on the joke - _An apple a day keeps anyone away if thrown hard enough._

And I was about to witness it.

Just as the apple was a centimetre away , the back of someone's hand brushed my nose as the hand caught it , clenching it inside.

I was so startled for a second , I hadn't realized it was Usui Takumi who had helped me. As for him? He was happily munching on the apple.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Surprisingly ..yes"

"Did you eat anything?"

I was about to comment about how I can't compete with the wildlife but decided that would be rude so I just shook my head.

"C'mon" He gestured me to follow him and we started walking back towards the bar.

Wait a second. Usui Takumi. Blonde hair , emerald green eyes. Pretty tall. Good physique. Polite? No matter what , he was still a guy. And right now? There was no one in the city because everyone had gone for dinner. That gave him a free ticket to do anything.

"I am not going to hurt you. There's nothing for you to be so worried about" He spoke as if he read my mind.

"Who said I am worried?" I announced in a high pitch voice totally defying what I said.

"Your tone says otherwise"

I grit my teeth in annoyance "Okay. Maybe a little because you are a guy"

"Because I am a guy" Usui mocked , shaking his head.

We entered the same bar again but this time , it was completely empty. I kept following Usui as he walked through another set of doors entering what looked like a kitchen.

He opened cabinets one after the other and very skillfully whipped together one of the most delicious looking sandwiches I might have ever seen. Finally finishing he tossed it towards me.

"Eat" He commanded "Aren't you like starving?"

"Good guess" I replied taking a huge bite "I am"

As I kept eating he kept making new ones. Fifteen minutes and six and a half sandwiches later , I plopped down on one of the chairs fully satisfied and full.

"You would want to rest right?" He finally asked as he looked at me with amusement.

"I don't ..actually know.."

"Where you'll be living? Don't worry. We got that covered"

"What?"

"It's temporary. But we'll find a permanent one as soon as possible" Usui replied "Now come one"

"Where to?"

"To the place where you'll be living"

It was the same thing again. Usui was walking a step ahead of me while I observed everything around me. People were starting to come back and many looked at me with curiosity present in their eyes as I tried smiling back. _Tried._

We entered a building two blocks away from the bar and climbed two floors. Even though the building was fairly modern , it still had an eerie feeling to it. We walked to the far end of the corridor before coming to a stop in front of the last but third door.

Usui opened the door for me and gestured me to go inside. This room was exactly same like the one I had seen back in the bar.

"Uh.."

"Every room in this building and all the other ones look the same. We didn't want to give any one V.I.P treatment" Usui spoke as if he read my mind again "I think you should rest now. The bathroom's on the left and there are clothes and towels in the wardrobe"

"T-Thanks.. But I have a question"

He only rose an eyebrow , signalling me to continue.

"Why is everyone so friendly here? Isn't this the Pitch City? City of Horrors?"

" _That_ is a stereotype. Pitch isn't how it is defined as"

"Why not?" And then I realized what I had said "I-I mean..How come?"

"Not everybody who is sent here is guilty. The government of Gloria , Clysteria and Ashstone fail to realize that. So ..we are uniting as many people as we can"

"To..?"

"To overthrow Clysteria and Gloria"

Once he finished saying the sentence..the words hung in the air. _They wanted to overthrow Clysteria and Gloria. Demolish. Destroy. Ruin. Break._

"Sleep well" He said as he started to close the door "We'll explain everything tomorrow"

I didn't miss the way his eyes flashed dangerously as he closed the door. I also didn't miss the grey earring in his left ear.

* * *

 _ **Hey there!**_

 _ **Long time , huh?**_

 _ **I am so sorry for all the delay but I am so focused on publishing my originals , trying to score good marks in exams , surviving life and the list goes on and on.**_

 _ **Here's a sort of filler chapter for ya'll!  
**_

 ** _Hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Do leave a review!_**

 ** _Till 32nd December.._**

 ** _TBLAZE_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya there everyone!**

 **This was fast! I am so proud of myself..*insert tears***

 **Anyway so this lovelah (I did that on purpose) is for the Guest 'Unknown' who asked me to update cause it was her/his birthday.**

 **A request like this had been made for the first time so I was like - Why the hell not? You are not utilizing your time anyway.**

 **So Belated HAPPY BIRTHDAY! [** **I HOPE YOU MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND PM ME TO THANK ME FOR THIS ;) ]** **HOPE YOU HAD LOTS OF FUN ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!**

 **I am sorry it took me two days to get your request done *bows down in apology***

 **Dedicated to 'Unknown'**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME/MANGA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. WHAT I 'DO' OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I HAVE INTRODUCED._**

 **I present to you the new and the next chapter.**

* * *

"One second! Wait a minute!" I exclaimed "How do you plan on going to Ashstone? We are in Pitch for God's sake!"

It was my second day in Pitch and somehow I found my way back to the bar to talk to Elizabeth. But as soon as I entered all I had been hearing was that preparations were going on for the people leaving for Ashstone.

"Misaki? Good Morning" Elizabeth greeted unfazed by my sudden outburst.

"M-Morning"

"How was the room? Comfortable enough? Did you have a good night?"

"Y-Yes..Thank you for asking"

"Not a problem"

I had just opened my mouth to ask her about what was going on when someone bumped into me making me stumble a little forward and then turn around to glare at the person.

Tora smiled at me "Breakfast?" He asked. That is when I noticed the lines of plates he had on his arms and hands.

"No thanks..I'll pass"

"Alright then" He took a step forward and almost bumped into another guy who was getting up from his chair.

"B-Be careful!" I said as I took a step forward when I saw the plates waver in his hands.

"No worries , Misaki" He grinned "I got this"

"If you say so.." I muttered.

"Ah! Takumi! Good Morning!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Usui turned in our direction and as we made eye contact , I tried smiling.

"Morning" He greeted back as someone tossed him an apron which he caught.

What was he gonna do? Cook?

"C'mere Misaki. There is so much you need to know"

I joined Elizabeth , Erika , Subaru and Honoka. Satsuki was nowhere to be found. As I took a seat next to Subaru , I couldn't help but notice that even though four out of five girls here were from Gloria , they were so different.

 _At St. Gloria , you girls here will be taught how life is lived like a true lady. How you have to stand up for yourself. How no matter what situation you are put in , you will know how to get out of it. You will be taught about grace ,charm , poise , civility , decency and finesse. You girls , all of you , need to know that Ladies are defined as a matter of Elegance not ruthness. We are to live as humans , not animals. We are to show , to define virtue not foolishness. Always remember , we stand together , we stand united._

"Misaki? Are you listening?"

"Uh..sorry. I was thinking about something and spaced out. What were you guys saying..?"

"We were telling you about how we are going to get to Ashstone"

This grabbed my attention and I listened with utmost attention as I nodded at Honoka telling her to continue what she was saying.

"So , there was this guy called ; Jerome. Like you , he was temporary. After spending 22 years here , he returned to Ashstone. After returning , he along with few of his friends started secretly sending letters to Pitch , to his friends here , informing about everything that was happening. After 2 - 3 years they were successful in bringing 7 people from Pitch inside Ashstone"

My eyes widened when I heard that. That was next to impossible. You couldn't bring anyone inside a particular city without the consent of the authorities and a particular pass "And?" I asked.

"That's when this all started" Subaru continued "Every 3 months , we send a group of 10 people to Ashstone and the ones who had gone before this come back. Chance by chance , you know?"

"You didn't get caught? Ever?"

"Nope. We have people who have already lived in Pitch supporting us from Ashstone. Not to mention some of very high authorities. Also , we don't send all 10 at once. It's a five day thing. Two each day"

"My goodness..So how do you choose people who have to go?"

"It depends on the number of days someone has been in Pitch or how popular you are among people. If your luck is good you might go on your first try"

"Also" Elizabeth interrupted "There are people who refuse to go or don't want to. Such people give their chances to someone else"

"Don't you have a membership card? Which determines which city you belong to?"

"Misaki.." Erika smiled "We might be criminals but we aren't naïve. If we are taking the risk of getting to Ashstone , we will have a fake membership card made"

"What if they still doubt you?"

"Didn't I tell you? We have lots of support from the higher authorities of Ashstone. They take care if there are complications"

"And what if you guys by any chance get caught?"

"We'll die. Get killed"

All of us turned to the new voice who had interrupted us and looked at Satsuki who sat across me between Elizabeth and Honoka.

"Aren't you scared?"

"What will getting scared get us? Either way we are rotting. Just the place will differ"

"Why do you guys want to go to Ashstone anyway?"

"Takumi _was_ right. You _are_ a very curious girl" Satsuki smiled as I blushed.

"Curiousity killed the cat" Elizabeth laughed.

"I don't like cats" I countered.

"Fair enough" She laughed.

"We want to go to Ashstone because.." Honoka let the words hang in air as she gave an extra dramatic effect "Who wants to live here? There are people who have been sentenced to life imprisonment. What about them? Even God gives the cruelest of cruel a second chance. Everyone deserves one. Why not them?"

I got what Honoka was trying to convey. And she was right.

"Wow. You guys are doing a noble thing" I smiled.

"Geez. We ain't that special but thanks anyway" And now Tora joined us.

"The ladies man is here!" Erika laughed.

"That was a very very nice thing to say , Erika"

"Why thank you"

"Misaki" Elizabeth leaned a little closer to me "I think you should go meet him. He'll give you a good idea about what is happening"

"Meet who?"

"The one who has been the most helpful throughout everything the people of Pitch have been through"

"Who?"

"Takumi!" Elizabeth shouted and a good two minutes later he walked out of the kitchen , wiping his hands on the apron.

"What?" He asked.

"Take Misaki to Eugene please"

* * *

"Ah Takumi. Come in son. How have you been?"

"Hey there Gene. How are you?"

"Pretty good" And then his warm brown eyes fell on me "And..this is?"

"Hello" I said , feeling a little awkward "I am Misaki"

The grey haired man smiled warmly at me and with the help of the wheels rolled his wheelchair ahead by pushing them with his hands "Hello there. I am Eugene"

"Nice to meet you"

"Same here. Why are you both standing? Sit down"

We sat down , next to each other on the couch as he rolled his wheelchair near us "You guys want something to eat? Or drink?"

"I am good" I smiled as Usui shook his head.

"We have never met before. Are you new here?"

"Ah yes. I arrived yesterday"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise "Oh. Welcome to Pitch"

I responded with a smile.

"So how have you found Pitch till now?"

I thought for a moment trying to fix together the perfect answer "It's been...different"

"Do you like it?"

To my surprise I nodded without skipping a beat "I do"

"That's really nice to know. Right Takumi?" We both turned to look at Usui who only nodded.

"So..what did you do? Which made Gloria send such a smart girl like yourself here?"

I exhaled. Slowly and clearly , I explained everything that had happened to him. He listened with utmost interest and asked me some questions too.

"You are a really nice friend. Hope everyone here will be privileged enough to be friends with you"

"And I hope I can be with you"

"Why ofcourse! Infact I already consider you as my friend!" The old man chuckled and I couldn't help but join in. After we sobered up he asked " So..you are temporary?"

"Yes.."

"How many years?"

"Three"

Eugene's brown eyes grew wide and he stared at me in disbelief "No way. You are lying"

"She's not" Usui stated.

"Three years? That's all? Wow. You must be really precious"

I laughed nervously "That's not true at all. What about you?" I asked trying to change the conversation "How are you here?"

"Ayuzawa. We should go" Usui interrupted the silence.

"Why?"

"Takumi , it's alright son" Eugene smiled "I came here back when I was in Clysteria , third year of University"

My eyes widened and my jaw hit the floor. Eugene looked no less than 65 years. That meant that he had been here for most of his life?! That was crazy!

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I fell in love with a girl from Gloria. I had only seen her once. When I was seven years old and I was leaving Ashstone to go study in Clysteria. She was moving out too. To Gloria. Her image has always been crystal clear in my head. Brown hair , grey eyes and a sweet voice. My friends in Clysteria were convinced I was mad. But I knew I had to wait. I had only hope clinging to me as I wished for her to move to Ashstone after she completed her studies. But I didn't have to wait that long to meet her"

"Uh..what do you mean by that?"

"Ayuzawa.."

"I am so sorry. I think I really should go"

"No no. It was just a simple question you asked. Not your fault" Eugene smiled at me , a smile that reached his eyes "The river where Clysteria and Gloria part , that's where I saw her for the second time. She looked gorgeous as she stared at the river , slightly shivering but still managing to look very pretty. That was the first time I talked to her. It was forbidden but I didn't care. After that , we met once every month secretly by the same river , exchanged letters and left as soon as it was possible. We both promised each other that we would move to Ashstone once we complete our studies and get married. But that never happened"

I held my breath "W-Why?"

"She was beheaded. One of her friends found out and complained to her Mistress. It was our tradition. On the 24th of every month we would meet and exchange letters. But that 24th ..she didn't come"

My hands flew to my mouth as I stared at Eugene , tears threatening to form at the corner of my eyes as I took the story in.

"And I was sentenced to life imprisonment in Pitch" He completed.

"I am so sorry" My voice came out muffled but the message was clear "I am so so so very sorry"

"I'll get her back tomorrow" Usui got up and grabbed my arm "Let's go Ayuzawa"

My lower lip quivered as I looked at Eugene and I did something totally out of my character.

I hugged Eugene.

He returned my hug and a good ten minutes later , Usui and me were heading back.

"His story is heartbreaking , right?" I asked.

"It is. He has been through so much that he doesn't deserve anything except happiness now"

"You are right" And then I remembered something "You never told me your tale"

"Let's keep that story for another time"

"Aren't you temporary too?"

"I am"

"How many years?"

"Four"

* * *

 **Wooho! I am so happy with the way this chapter turned out!**

 **Do leave me a review!**

 **Till 32nd December!**

 **TBLAZE**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heya!**_

 ** _Like I had promised in the update of CCAC that I would be updating Rebels soon. Did you think it would be the very next day? ;)_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS FANTASTIC ANIME OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. WHAT I DO OWN IS THE PLOT AND THE CHARACTERS I HAVE MADE._**

 ** _I present to you the new and the next chapter._**

* * *

I just stood there not moving as I watched Usui walk more far and far.

 _Four._

The number was still ringing in my head. Everyone made such a big deal about my 3 years but he was just one extra year. That meant..

"You coming?" I snapped out of my trance and nodded , running to join him.

"Four years?" I blurted "So you must be really smart too?"

"You aren't even denying the fact that you are complimenting yourself too" And now we were entering the bar again.

"I-"

"She has no reason to. She's been an allrounder of St. Gloria for three years now" Honoka entered behind us "Hi there. You guys back already?"

"Yeah..How do you know?"

"You tend to forget I was a Glorian too. Not to mention all the other Mistresses spoke very highly of you"

"All rounder for three years , huh?" Usui smirked "Impressive"

I didn't like the way he sounded impressed and teasing at the same time and I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Are you challenging me , Usui?"

"Yes I am , Ayuzawa"

"My bet's on the girl" Tora joined the conversation sitting on a nearby chair in the almost empty bar.

"Are you sure , Tora? You might lose"

"Then how about we choose a subject everyone's bad at?" Tora offered "Not that bad but still horrible. _Mathematics"_

"My _favorite_ subject" Usui and I chorused.

"Then I appoint the questions" Honoka offered.

"Whoa! A showdown? Between whom?" Satsuki , Erika and Elizabeth entered the bar.

"Takumi and Misaki" Tora informed , smirking.

"Say what?" Elizabeth exclaimed "Actually , it might be really interesting. What's the subject?"

Tora's smirk grew wider "Mathematics"

Elizabeth rose an eyebrow "Are you sure Tora? Because Mathematics is Misaki's plus point"

"You think our Takumi's less?" Satsuki asked , smiling "I am betting on him"

"Here you go" Erika handed both , Usui and me , a pen and a paper "We expext you to do Math not mental Math"

"Thanks" I smiled. _Just you wait , Clysterian! I'll whoop your -_

"Alright ready?" Honoka asked and we nodded "Let's start simple - 247 X 247"

Easy breezy. "61009" I answered smiling.

"That's correct. Next.."

.

.

.

.

"I can't believe this" Satsuki watched her mouth agape as I wiped my brow which was covered in sweat , a proud smile on my face.

"Woah. Misaki is actually good at Maths"

"Ofcourse" I held my head high "Who do you think am I? Hah"

"Not so fast" Usui smirked.

"What are you talking about , Takumi? She won fair and square" Erika reasoned.

"The answer to the last question was..?"

"Root over 36?"

"Which further gets simplified to 6" Usui smirked and displayed his answer which he had been pondering over ever since I answered before him and (now almost) won the challenge.

My eyes widened as I stared at his sheet in disbelief immediately grabbing mine to re-check. And sure enough. I hadn't simplified the answer to 6.

"I don't care. I still won" I childishly announced , crossing my arms.

"Oh sure you did" Usui rolled his eyes , plopping down on one of the couches and lying down.

I watched as his eyes flurried close and his breathing turned steady with his chest rising and falling as he fell into dark slumber without a care for the world as a vein popped on my head.

"Get up" I poked his arm "We aren't done. Let's finish this game fair and square"

He turned the other side , completely ignoring me as my eyes widened in shock. _How dare he?!_

"Get up!" I shook him but he didn't budge.

"C'mon Misaki" Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder "Takumi never budges especially when he's sleepy"

"And tomorrow's a big day" Satsuki grinned at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"No spoilers" She winked.

 _Say what?_

* * *

"And who would've thought?" I managed to mutter as I looked at Pitch. _Really_ looked at Pitch.

What I thought was Pitch wasn't even one fourth of it. Ofcourse Pitch was big. But today I realized how _big_ it actually was.

 _Outskirts._ That's where I had been living for the past three days.

In front of the cliff I stood , stretched a city for miles and miles till I couldn't see the end of it. There was so much buzz around and everyone didn't seem bothered by the fact that they were actually criminals or that they were in Pitch. This looked like an advanced version of Ashstone. More livelier and definetly more happier.

"What's ...happening?" I managed to ask as I closed my mouth which had been agape for the past few minutes.

"Welcome to Pitch" Usui muttered , placing his hands in his pockets.

"Uh..what?"

"This" Elizabeth gestured around "Is the real Pitch"

"I understood that. But ...w-wow" I looked at the city around.

As we advanced closer and closer I realized that this place was probably larger than Gloria's capital. There were markets all around buzzing with energy. People walking around making conversation with each other. Some running around , late for their shifts or trying to find a particular grocery store. Some playing and having fun and the others busy with their own business to care.

This place reminded me more of a town than a city. There were buildings but not skyscrapers. And there were literally no cars. I only saw people on skates , skateboards or bicycles. Nevertheless , they were all happier than people with more luxury would ever be.

This is something our world would've been if not for 'the' War.

"Takumi!" Our group turned around and a small boy ran up to Usui as Usui spread his arms , a huge smile on his face as he lifted the little boy.

"Tiramisu!" They chorused and then laughed as I was the only one looking confused in the whole group whereas everyone else smiled.

"Tiramisu?" I questioned.

"It's their greeting sign" Tora filled me in "Takumi's his Godfather"

"What?!"

"He's Satsuki's son. Jr. Tora" Tora further stated and I rose an eyebrow.

Erika laughed and slapped Tora on the back "He's lying. He's just jealous that Ryuu likes Takumi more"

I laughed "But why , Tiramisu?"

"Because that is something both of them like and make it a point to eat when they are together. Favorite dessert"

"Hi" Ryuu greeted everyone else as his eyes raked through everyone.

Finally landing on me , he gulped "Hey" I smiled at him.

"H-Hello. Who are you?"

I laughed "My name is Misaki. Nice to meet you , Ryuu" I crouched in front of him and extended my hand.

"Misaki. He's a little wary of strangers. He gets shy and a little uncomfortable. It'll take him some time to get used to you" Satsuki sighed.

"Oh. I see. I'll -" I started pulling my hand back when Ryuu grabbed my hand with both of his hands and shook them slowly.

"Tiramisu" He smiled.

"That's his way of saying 'I like you'" Satsuki smiled "But that's the fastest he's ever talked to a stranger"

I placed a hand on his face and kissed his cheek as I smiled at him "Tiramisu" I mimicked.

It seemed like he got my message because he nodded his head and laughed.

"Let's go have some tea at my place?" Satsuki offered "Ryuu will allow everyone right?" She asked her son , childishly.

"Tiramisu!" Ryuu replied with enthusiasm.

"I hope he stops saying that after he grows up because I want to teach him something besides Tiramisu but he wouldn't stop saying the word" Satsuki cried.

"You are right" Honoka agreed , laughing "His 'Hi' is Tiramisu , his 'Bye' is Tiramisu , his 'Yes' is Tiramisu , his 'No' is Tiramisu , his food is also Tiramisu. It's Tiramisu , Tiramisu and only Tiramisu!"

I laughed with everyone as Usui picked Ryuu up who was unaware as to why everyone around him was laughing. Usui put Ryuu on his shoulders as he laughed in delight and Usui smiled "Let's go then Tiramisu" And Ryuu flailed his arms about in joy.

"Cute isn't he?" Elizabeth whispered as I nodded.

Little did I know she wasn't talking about Ryuu.

* * *

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **I want to thank everyone who has been with me all the time even when I don't update. It means a lot. A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed , followed and added my stories to their favorite lists.**_

 _ **I am not updating CCAC next because I am little focused on updating LIITA next. Please do check it out.**_

 _ **Do leave a review!**_

 _ **Till 32nd December**_

 _ **TBLAZE**_


End file.
